Big BrothORG 1
Season Summary Big BrothORG Season 1 is the first season of the Big BrothORG series! Ghezzi is the main host and founded the ORG. Applications opened on September 24th 2018. The season started on the 13th of September 2018 and concluded on the 15th of December 2018. Cast Reveal and Week 1 ~ I'm Not giving up, but I ain't stupid (Lightbat) ''' The cast consisted of 16 new players, who were chosen out of 78 applicants. At the beginning of the game, Adam began to create multiple strong connections with people such as Matthew, Blake, Minty, Anthony and Ali. By the second day of the game Adam uses these relationships by forming an alliance with these five members named "No 14 Year Olds Allowed" which becomes the foundation of the majority alliance. Meanwhile, Daniel, who someone no one in the house has interacted with before is making a great impression on the house. The first Head of Household Competition of Season 1 is a 12 hour individual check in challenge, which Adam and Dino end up throwing to Kyle in exchange for safety. By the next day, Dino ane Kyle (a powerful ride or die duo that begins to form) and the "No 14 Year Olds Allowed" alliance band together majority alliance is formed, named "Beauty and the twinks". Another major Alliance named "Seven Wonders Of The World" is also formed including Ali, Blake, Dino, Hazel, Kyle, Minty and Zanny. Kyle Nominated the houses consensus target in Atticus who was perceived as inactive against Beastman who was a non-offensive pawn. But Atticus wasn't going down without a fight. In an endurance challenge purely based on peoples will to win, Atticus destroyed the competition and took home the win, putting Kyle in a precarious position, unsure of who to nominate against his new target in Beastman. Eventually after Dino pushes for him, Lightbat ends up on the block for 'not having any alliances'. Lightbat does not take this overly well, and becomes paranoid that hes being backdoored. His solution is to go into the living room and call out Beastman, Blake and Adam for having a final 3. Although this is untrue, Blake was campaigning to save Beastman. Blake does not respond well to this, so Lightbat and him get into the first living room fight of many this season. Consequently, the vote flipped from Lightbat to Beastman, and he was sent home in a vote of 12-1 with Daniel voting to save Lightbat just for fun. '''Week 2 ~ Do These Names Ring A Bell? (Matthew) This weeks Head Of Household Competition was a scavenger hunt, which asked for houseguests to find a list of real life items for designated amounts of points. Daniel decides that he wants to win the HOH, and scares off most of the houseguests with his high number of items already found. But Matthew decides that he wants to win the competition as well, so he tells everyone that hes going to try and win the Head Of Household. Daniel doesn't take this too well, thinking that Matthew didn't trust him. Matthew also debates the validity of many of Daniels items with production which further fuels the fire. We also learn that Mario wants to get Matthew out at any cost. With a perfect score, Matthew wins the Head Of Household. After consulting his alliance in 'Beauty and the twinks', they decide to nominate Atticus, who continues to be houses consensus target, against Whoopi as a pawn, although he does consider nominating Daniel but ultimately decides against it, but considers backdooring him. Matthew also makes a deal with Zanny saying that he wont put Zanny on the block this week. The Power of Veto competition was called "How Far Will You Go", which proved to be one of the most entertaining Veto Competition this series has ever had. They had to compete in multiple gruelling tasks, including singing in the voice chat (Where Atticus notably sung 'Work' by Rihanna). Atticus emerged victorious after no one else was willing to give up their following weeks shot at the Power Of Veto. After the Positive feedback from the players and the high entertainment levels, this became a staple for every Big BrothORG Season to come. After Matthews allies leak the 'seven wonders of the world' and blame Zanny for the creation of it, Matthew becomes livid, and plans to target him. He eventually decides against it due to his deal he made with Zanny when he won the HOH, and puts up the only member of the alliance that wasn't his immediate ally, Hazel. Although Matthew keeps Daniel safe because Ali thinks hes with them, their tension continues to build. By a Vote of 12-1, Hazel is backdoored, with Kyle voting to save Hazel because he thought it was unfair that Hazel was taking the fall for something Zanny did. Week 3 ~ Excuse me, I’m allergic to bullshit (Mario) After 2 fairly eventful weeks, the 'no 14 year olds allowed' alliance continues to have an iron grip on the game, with Adam running the show. Beastman , Zanny, Atticus and Daniel find themselves on the bottom of the game, so Beastman rallies the 4 of them together and tells them that they need to make a big move against 'The Beauty And The Twinks'. Unfortunately for them, Anthony wins the Head Of Household competition, and Nominates Whoopi and Zanny. At this point in time, Minty leaks 'The Beauty And The Twinks' to Mario , who is incredibly hurt that he wasnt apart of the alliance. He confronts many of them about it, but they dont give overly compelling reasons as to why Mario wasnt apart of it, and claim that hes still his allies. It is here that Mario vows to make his season long goal getting rid of this alliance. Mario joins Beastmans group, and they try to sway Dino and Kyle to their side. Although they consider flipping, they end up not doing so. Anthony wins the veto and the nominations stay the same, putting him in a fairly strong position. Neither Whoopi or Zanny try particularly hard to campaign for themselves, and Whoopi is sent out the door in a 9-2 vote, with Daniel voting for Zanny for not campaigning and Mario voting for Zanny just for fun. Week 4 ~ Everyone here can kiss my ass (Beastman) After 3 weeks of Tyranny, 'The Beauty And The Twinks' finally has its downfall. After a Head Of Household Competition where Houseguests had to guess whos fun facts were about who, and Beastman wins the HOH, realising that its time to make a move. Beastman nominates Minty for not having a strong connection with him, and Kyle for nominating him in week 1. The entire alliance does not take this well, and they go into a frantic state, being unsure of whether they should save Minty or save Kyle. Although Dino is firmly in the camp of saving Kyle, the 'No 14 Year Olds Allowed' alliance sides with Minty. Mario also relishes in the feeling of payback and Karma. After a spam competition, Minty wins the veto, and uses it on himself. Beastman still wants to make a big move, and decides to put Ali, arguably the safest person in the game, on the block. Although the 'No 14 Year Olds Allowed' alliance sticks together, many members consider flipping to save Kyle, primarily Matthew, Blake, Minty, Anthony and Adam . and Matthew vote for Kyle , whereas Daniel, Mario, Dino, Zanny and Atticus vote for Ali, tying the vote 5-5. Beastman becomes the deciding vote, and in a potentially game winning move, Beastman votes to evict Ali, proving to everyone that you should make bold moves if you want to win. The season was won by Beastman, who defeated Blake 6-3 on Finale Night. 'The Memory Wall' Voting History Episodes